friendshipismagicfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
*Pony's Creed: Chapter 11; Templar Assassins
By Terrarian Pony WARNING: This story may include violence, gore, romance, same gender romance, implied cannibalsm, ponies, referennces to several video games, and PINKIE PIE! If anypony is offended by any of the content listed above, than please turn back now. You have been warned. Previously: *Pony's Creed: Chapter 10; Children of the Shadow Next: *Pony's Creed: Chapter 12; Octavia and Vinyl's Past Story: Pony's Creed By Terrarian Pony Chapter 11 Templar Assassins ... Lyra swiftly made her way to the assassin's guild near Fluttershy's house. Fluttershy opened the door to see her. Fluttershy:" Oh... um... h-hello... Lyra." Lyra:" Fluttershy, I need you to bring a message to the Mistress." Fluttershy:" Um... I would... b-but... um..." Luna:" There you are, Lyra Heartstrings." Luna came from right behind Fluttershy. Lyra freaked out. Luna:" Exactly what do you think you are doing here after your insubordinate actions?" Lyra:" I can explain!" Luna:" I'm sure you can. Were it not for you rescueing the daughter of the leader of the Jacks gang, I would have you executed this day." Lyra:" Meep!" Luna:" Now I believe there is a message you wish to send me?" Lyra:" Y-yes... I was eavesdropping on a group of templars..." Luna:" The usual, I presume?" Lyra:" Actually, no... it's quite different this time. They are sending in the forces from Canterlot, with could complicate matter for the Ponyhoof entirely." Luna:" Canterlot templars?" Lyra:" Yes. And they have some kind of powerful ally with them, called the Crows." Luna:" I see. Because you've brought me this information, I will not have you executed. But I swear Lyra, if you ever pull a stunt like again..." Lyra:" I know... I'm sorry Mistress." Luna:" I accept your repentance. However, you will be de-ranked. You are now a novice once again, and I will assign you a mentor to make sure you fix yourself back on the right path." Lyra:" I understand." Luna:" First, come with me." ... Lyra and Luna went down to the guild basement to talk with Octavia and Terra. Luna:" Octavia, Terra." Octavia:" Yes Mistress?" Terra:" Yes Mistress." Luna:" I have an assignment for both of you. I've heard word that the Canterlot templars have come to Ponyville." Octavia:" Wait, Canterlot templars?" Luna:" Yes, you would identify them by their gold armor, and feathered helms. Despite their attire, they are much more dangerous then the Ponyville templars, and they have an ally. They are known as the Crows. We don't know much about them, but they sound dangerous according to a report. I want you to find out who these Crows are, and report back to me. Do not engage unless necessary." Octavia:" Understood." Terra:" Yes ma'am." Luna:" Also, I need one more thing from you. Octavia, you are now Lyra's new mentor." Octavia:" Mentor? Wait... Lyra?" Lyra:" To be honest, I kind of expected it'd be you. Irony, huh?" Octavia:" Thank goodness you're alright." Lyra:" Yeah, well maybe I don't deserve to be. But despite being de-ranked, I'm grateful to be spared." Octavia:" B-but wait... me? I'm not mentor material. Or is this payback for me being the nosiest Pony in this guild?" Luna:" You need not to teach Lyra anything. All I need you to do, is make sure she keeps to the right path, and makes the right decisions. But I expect you to do the same." Octavia:" R-right. May I speak freely, Mistress? About the templar situation, of course." Luna:" Very well." Octavia:" You said earlier that the Canterlot templars are more dangerous than the templars we've already been fighting. But what makes them so dangerous?" Lyra:" The Canterlot templars have more restriction. Makes sense, coming from Canterlot. They don't like drunks, they're strict about curfew, they're more tax greedy, and they absolutely despise filly foolers and colt cuddlers." Periwinkle:" Well isn't that convenient, aren't you a filly fooler, Octavia? You'll be dead within a week." Octavia:" Wh- what... I-I told you not to tell anypony about that!" Vinyl burst into laughter, drawing the attention of nearly everypony in the room. Octavia:" Vinyl keep it down. And you need to zip those lips you ghost." Luna:" I am honestly suprised, Octavia. I never would have guessed a mare of your class would have such a personality." Vinyl:" Yeah, who's getting burned now?" Terra:" I think I'm blushing a little." Octavia hid herself behind her forehooves, blushing feircely. Lyra:" Heh... I remember that feeling. Don't worry, you get used to it." Periwinkle:" My bad." Octavia:" I am so going to kill you Periwinkle." Periwinkle:" But I'm already dead." Octavia:" I'm going to find a way to resurrect you, and then kill you." ... Lyra was hesitant to knock. She wandered what Bonbon would say to her. Lyra:" (She'd probably say something like 'Lyra you idiot! You left me, and I never want to see you again!')" Lyra couldn't help but sit there and cry. She couldn't help but wander if she went too far. The door opened, and Lyra gapsed in fear of what she would come face to face to. A pony in black robes, with a hood in the shape of a crow came out of the house. They both stared a moment. Lyra saw a hidden blade ejected from the sleeve. Lyra tackled the crow to the ground. Lyra:" Where is Bonbon, and where is the child with her!?" Lyra removed the hood, revealing a cream-colored mare with a blue and pink mane. Lyra:" B-bonbon?" Bonbon:" L-lyra! I can explain!" Lyra:" You don't have too. It's me who has some explaining to do." Bonbon:" Lyra..." Lyra:" Bonbon, I'm so sorry! I was stupid! I was scared! I... I was a fool, okay! And I'm sorry! If this is the path you choose... than I understand why." Bonbon:" What ar you talking about, Lyra? This is a disquise!" Lyra:" Say what?" Bonbon:" Lyra, I'm sure you're really sorry about what had happened, but we can talk about that later. Right now, something bad happened, and as parents, Liza needs our help." Lyra:" Liza!? What happened!?" Bonbon:" It was those ponies in the black hoods. They didn't look like assassins, and they took Liza." Lyra's ears drooped, and she began to freak out. Lyra:" N-no... th-this is my fault. If I had stayed, I could have protected her! None of this would have happened! I need to do something quick before..." Bonbon interrupted her with a passionate kiss. Lyra:" Th-thank you." Bonbon:" Better?" Lyra:" Y-yeah." Bonbon:" We both have to be strong, Lyra. For our daughter." Lyra:" Y-you're right. Sorry for freaking out like that. I'm going to get her back, I promise." Bonbon:" No Lyra. We're getting back." Lyra:" But you aren't an assassin." Bonbon:" Nope... and that's kind of scarey." Lyra:" So what's the plan then?" Bonbon:" Well, I managed to knack this outfit off one of those hooded templars. I can infiltrate them easily." Lyra:" They're a group called the Crows, and they serve the templars, but apparently, their art is similar to the assassins', or so I've heard. But that's besides the point, we need to figure out where they took her." Bonbon:" Right. What about the assassins?" Lyra:" I managed to avoid Luna from deciding to kill me. We should talk to Octavia and her new bat pony partner." Bonbon:" Wait, why Octavia?" Lyra:" Oh yeah... she's my mentor now. I've been de-ranked." Bonbon:" Weren't you her mentor before?" Lyra:" Was... and now she's mentoring me. That's irony for you." ... It was early in the night, Lyra and Bonbon met Octavia, Vinyl, and Terra at the guild. Lyra:" We've got a problem." Octavia:" What is it? Any leads?" Lyra:" The crows took our daughter." Bonbon:" And we don't know where." Vinyl:" There have been several recent kidnappings in Ponyville. It might be the crows." Octavia:" But what do they want with children?" Vinyl:" Isn't it obvious? Children are easy to manipulate. They're young, so the crows want to turn them into one of them as soon as possible." Bonbon:" That's horrible! Murdering parents! Kidnapping children! Poisoning their poor little minds! Who could be so heartless?" Vinyl:" I've met the crows once. They've done the same thing before. And they usually succeed quickly." Bonbon:" No, I will not allow myself to think Liza would turn on us!" Lyra:" Me neither." Octavia:" Than we must tell Luna where we're going." Lyra:" What if she doesn't let us go?" Octavia:" Don't worry... I have my ways of... persuading other ponies." Vinyl:" Oooh... you're such a trouble maker, Octavia. What are you gonna do? Kiss her 'til she conforms?" Octavia's whole face turned red, and so did Bonbon's. Octavia:" VINYL!!!" Bonbon:" Wow... that was a bit inappropriate Vinyl." Octavia:" Gah... sometimes appropriateness has no place in this world, apparently." Vinyl:" Hey, everything is permitted." Octavia:" Yes, especially bucking you into the wall until you grow a brain." Terra:" Either way, even if we do manage to get Luna's permission, than how will we be able to find the children?" Vinyl:" I know a few crows that might be of use. But first thing's first, we need to get the warden's permission." Ovtavia:" Who's the warden?" Vinyl:" Don't you ever get sarcasm, Tavi?" Octavia:" Oh..." ... Luna:" Kidnapping children, you say? This is indeed a matter that needs fixing." Bonbon:" So how 'bout it? We can't let them just toy with the minds of children." Luna:" Hmm... I will allow for this mission to take place. But as I said before, do not engage unless necessary. We want them to think we don't know about them yet. It'll have to be that way until we figure out more about them." Lyra:" Got it." Luna:" Octavia, Terra, you will be going with them." Octavia:" Yes, Mistress." While other three had already taken off, Octavia waited until they left to talk to Luna. Octavia:" If I may speak freely..." Luna:" Yes, what is it?" Octavia:" It's just... well the phoenix sight... Vinyl told me I had it all this time. But I haven't used it in forever. I thought maybe, I was just seeing things, and I was crazy." Luna:" No, it means you have the true potential of an assassin. I knew you already had it. I only took into the torch so you would understand the vision of the assassins." Octavia:" Wait, if you knew I had the potential of an assassin, why didn't you just ask me to join?" Luna:" It is not my place to interfere with your destiny." Octavia:" Destiny?" Luna:" You play a significant role in the Ponyhoof, Octavia, and in history. What that role is, I, myself, am unsure. You will find out soon enough, or you may not find out at all, and it'll just happen. You may go out not knowing what you do. However it happens, though, your destiny is up to you." Octavia:" I see... I feel an odd disturbance." Luna:" I do as well. Do you think you can use the sight to figure it out? You must focus all your senses at once." Octavia focused, and suddenly, she could see things more clear. There were assassins everywhere in the guild, but only one appeared yellow, as the others appeared blue. Octavia stopped focusing, and pointed. Octavia:" There." Luna:" Yes. I've been monitering that one a while now. And he has been involved in suspicious activities with the templars. I will deal with this. You go meet with your group." Octavia:" Y-yes, Mistress." ... Liza was crying. The crows kept crowding her cell as she weeped. Liza:" Who are you ponies!" Blaze:" Poor weekling. If only your assassin parents raised you right." Liza:" Wh-what are you talking about? M-my moms aren't assassins!" Blaze:" Haha... oh deary... I wasn't talking about those filly foolers who are taking care of you. I'm talking about your real parents, Key Note and Blueberry Doolots." Liza:" How do you know my mom and dad? Wait, mom was an assassin? She didn't tell me." Blaze:" Your father, however, is a loyal templar. And I believe he asked to see you." Liza:" H-huh?" A pony in chainmail armor, and a metal helmet, with a red cross on his chestplate, walked up to the cage. Key:" Hello daughter. How are you doing?" Liza:" Y-you're... n-not my daddy! You can't be!" Key:" Now, now. There is no need for that. I understand you were with those filly foolers, were you not? And one of them is an assassin?" Liza:" N-no..." Key:" Lies... I had holed your mother had at least taught you some manners. No matter. I think it's time you became who you were meant to be. A templar." Liza:" No!" Key:" No?" Liza:" No! I saw what your ponies did to her! I will never be like you!" Key:" We'll see. Until then, we'll have to keep you in here." Key Note, and the crows left her, in a dark dungeon cell, all alone. But Liza had one advantage that they did not. ... Two years ago... Liza's mother was teaching her how to climb, and she was getting the hang of it. Finally, Liza got up, and over the wall to her mother's side. Blueberry stomped her hooves in appluase. Blueberry:" You did it sweety! Good job!" Liza:" It was hard, but it was really fun!" Blueberry:" Oh, come here. I have to show you something." Liza:" What is it?" Blueberry:" Come along now." Liza followed her mother into a garden, and pointed at a peculiar wall. Blueberry:" Come look." Liza:" I don't see anything." Blueberry:" That's because you have to focus darling. Focus really hard." Liza focused hard on that one spot, but finally she saw something. It was a strange symbol, not like one she had never seen before. Liza:" Whoa! How did that happen?" Blueberry:" It's a special sight you have, dear. Mommy has it, too. It helps you see things that ponies with a lower focus can't see. One day, you will understand these senses, and you will learn many things." ... Present day... She focused, really hard, and she saw that there was a weak spot in the wall behind her. Pointing her horn at the weak point in the wall, she began to pull at it with basic telekinesis spell. She pulled to the point where she was sweating, but finally, the weak spot on the wall began to collapse. Liza:" Hah! I did it! I did it! Thank you so much mommy. I wish you were here. But you helped me get out of this mess." Liza ran out through the hole in the wall, and found that there were plenty of crows and templars in the area. Escaping wasn't going to be as easy as she had thought. ... Octavia, Terra, Lyra and Bonbon were listening in on a conversation between Key Note, and Blaze Cutter. Blaze:" I told you Key, that filly's potential belongs to us." Key:" She is my daughter. I have every right to take her." Blaze:" Then why did you leave her? Hm?" Key:" I didn't. Isn't it simple? Blueberry was an assassin, and I needed to get close to her to expose the Ponyhoof." Blaze:" And you ended up having another child. Just like you with that other wretch." Key:" I was too close with Maria Melody. However, just before I could earn her trust, I was discovered. Things went south from there." Blaze:" Uhuh. And she isn't dead yet because?" Key:" She ran away with my first child. Lucky me, I was able to grab Veronica before she could get to her." Blaze:" And what happened with Blueberry?" Key:" She gave me the smoke bomb." Blaze:" Interesting. So why didn't you chase after her." Key:" I'm telling you, she got away." Blaze:" And we found the filly, which makes her one of us now." Key:" How dare you defy an allied templar." Blaze:" Like I said, I serve the Canterlot templars. They have the bigger authority." Key:" Not in Ponyville they don't." Blaze:" No?" Key:" No." Blaze observed him for a moment, then smirked. Blaze:" Fine, we'll let the filly choose which of us will be her mentor. Me, a crow. Or you, a templar." Key:" Fine. We have a deal." Blaze:" Very good, mister Note. Very good." This conversation suprised the four assassins. Octavia:" Wait a minute. Liza Doolots... is the daughter of Key Note?" Vinyl:" Then that means..." Octavia and Vinyl:" We have a little sister!" Terra:" Guys keep it down, listen." Random crow:" Sir, ma'am!" Blaze:" What is it!?" Random crow:" It's the filly, she's escaped!" Blaze and Key:" WHAT!?" Octavia:" Escaped?" Lyra:" That means she might be safe. Random crow:" She's knocked five of our crows unconscious, and we can't seem to find her." Bonbon:" Knocked unconscious?" Blaze:" How is it... that well trained, crow assassins can't stop a TINY FILLY!?" Key:" Interesting? Perhaps you were right. She does have potential. If only we could make her bring that power to the templars." Blaze:" Errr... shut up piano boy! How did she even escape the Ponyville Dungeon? Know what, don't answer that." Lyra:" Ponyville Dungeon. That's where she came from." Bonbon:" We still have to free the other children." Octavia:" Right. You two, go find her, we'll take care of the other colts and fillies." Octavia, Terra, and Vinyl went off to free the colts and fillies, while Lyra and Bonbon went to find Liza. ... It was hard work, but eventually, Liza made out of the dungeon labyrinth using a sleep spell her mother had taught her. And she had been free ing the rest of the colts and fillies as she went along, using the keys from one the gaurds she put to sleep. Liza:" Can't go wrong with a sleep spell. Hehe." Suddenly, two more crows came at her. Her horn glowed, and they instantly fell alseep in front of her. Stepping over them, she went through the exit, and found Blaze, and Key Note in front of her. Blaze:" Give it up, filly. Come with is, and we'll show you a better life." Key:" No... come with us, and I'll show you a happier life." Blaze:" Do not listen to this fool. I don't trust the Ponyville templars, and neither should you." Key:" She is my daughter, Blaze. You can't take her from me." Blaze:" I believe you have no say over what I can, and can't do. We made a deal." Key:" This is my tow..." Liza interrupted by casting another sleeping spell on both of them. Liza:" Come on guys. Let's get out of here." The colts and fillies followed her, and soon, Octavia and her group saw them coming. Octavia:" There!" Bonbon:" Liza!" Liza:" Mommy?" Liza ran up to the cream coated mare, and hugged her. Lyra sheepishly grinned, and waved at the filly. Liza crossed her hooves in a pout with her eyes closed, shunning the mint green unicorn. Lyra frowned. Lyra:" Hey, I'm sorry." Liza didn't move. Lyra leaned closer to her. Lyra:" I'll get you some ice cream when we're done here." Liza opened one eye. Liza:" With sprinkles?" Lyra:" And a cherry on top." Liza:" Okay!" Everypony had a good laugh at that. Blaze and Key began to wake up, and everypony turned towards them. Key:" You... better... give me that filly." Octavia:" Now why would we give a filly to cannibal?" Key:" She is my daughter!" Octavia:" Well so am I." Vinyl:" And so am I." Octavia:" Which makes her our little sister." Vinyl:" Which means you're outnumbered." Blaze:" Wait a minute. Octavia?" Behind the hood, Octavia finally saw a red coat, an orange mane, and two orange eyes. Octavia:" Blaze?" Blaze:" I haven't seen you years!" Octavia:" I know. What are you doing here?" Blaze:" Oh... um... yes well... you see..." Key:" I grow tired of this! Liza is mine!" Key Note ran towards Octavia and Vinyl, but Blaze tackled him, and used her hidden blade on him. Key:" No... I... this wasn't supposed to happen..." Blaze:" Yeah... so as I was saying, I'm a crow. And you are trespassing on our territory." Octavia:" But... Blaze. You and I were such good friends once." Blaze:" Were... but I'm with the crows, and the Canterlot templars now. You are obviously an assassin. So leave. I don't want to have to kill you. I should, but I'm giving you a chance to escape with your lives. Take the children... if you want. It doesn't matter. But get out and of my territory before I am forced to something drastic." Terra:" Wait a minute... that blade." Blaze:" Do you like it? It's a modified version of the assassins' hidden blade." Vinyl:" We need to get out of here. Now." Octavia:" Right. I hope you come to your senses, Blaze." Blaze:" Don't count on it." The assassins left the area, the children following closely behind. Not to late after, more templars and crows come to back up Blaze. Ponyville templar:" What happened here?" Blaze:" The assassins escaped with the children. We were unable to fight them, and they killed Key Note." Canterlot templar:" Why didn't you stop them?" Blaze:" I did all I could, alright? It was five against two." Canterlot templar:" Watch your tone crow. You may be our ally, but that gives you no right to talk to in such a manner. So know your place." Blaze:" Of course." ... After escaping with the colts and fillies, the assassins find out that most of the children are now orphans, because of the crows. After escorting the children home that still had parents, Octavia lead the orphans to Fluttershy's home. Fluttershy:" Oh my, th-that's terrible. Oh, poor little children." Octavia:" I need to ask the Mistress what to do with them. Can you watch them while we figure out what to do?" Fluttershy:" Come in." ... Octavia told Luna everything, how most of the Children are now homeless, and how Key Note had been assassinated. Luna:" I see. This opens up an opportunity for the assassins." Octavia:" Are you saying want to make them into assassins!?" Luna:" Of course. Young minds are easy to train, and so..." Octavia:" No!" Luna:" No?" Octavia:" These are children we are talking about. We can't simply take them in just because they could be a useful asset! It's unfair to not even give them a choice!" Luna:" Of course they would be given a choice. We are fighters of freedom, Octavia. Not templars. And of course I would not allow for them to get into combat at such a young age." Octavia:" Well... uh... as long as they are free to make their own decision." ... Octavia and Vinyl began heading home that night. Octavia:" How did the crows get our blades?" Vinyl:" From what I know, they stole the hidden blade schematics, and made a more advanced version of it. They call it a corvex blade." Octavia:" So they're basically templar assassins?" Vinyl:" Sure." They reached the house, and upon flicking on the lights in the living room, sitting on their couch was an older grey unicorn, with a black mane, and she was wearing a black suit. Her cutie mark was a sheet of music. ???:" I was wandering when I'd get to see you two again. It's been quite a while indeed." Octavia and Vinyl:" MOM!?" TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Content (Terrarian Pony) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfiction (Fanon) Category:Genre (Crossover) Category:Fanfiction (Series)